


Talk is Cheap

by DuckFeet



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys pining and thankfully Tanya's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> This movie is my all time favorite movie now, and I think it's such a shame that there's not more works in this fandom so I decided to contribute.

Curtis was considered a guardian among the tail section, more specifically the guardian of Edgar. Others had offered to take the boy off his hands when he was younger, but Curtis never took them up on their offers. He was the reason that Edgar was an orphan and he felt personally responsible for the boy. Now, Curtis couldn't imagine his life without having Edgar glued to his side. Always having to get Edgar from some trouble he's in, or get them both deeper into it. After all these years, Edgar had become a part of Curtis' life and he couldn't imagine it any other way. 

Edgar could be considered a train baby. He had only been about two years old when him and his mother had boarded the train. Not nearly enough time to remember anything about the outside world. But despite being a train baby, Edgar is still an affectionate person. Always giving a friendly pat on the back and hugs for closer friends. Most people on the train aren't so touchy-feely. They're conscious of their space and maintaining it, but Edgar's never been too keen on personal space. 

Curtis tries to suppress the feeling of jealousy whenever Edgar wraps someone up in a tight embrace. He knows he's acting ridiculous considering the only people Edgar hugs is Tanya, Timmy, and occasionally Grey. These are all their close friends and nothing to be worried about. Still, Curtis wants all those intimate touches and Edgar for himself. But he keeps all these thoughts to himself.

Lately it's been harder to keep his feelings in check, but he's been doing good. Especially since he sees the way girls and some boys look at Edgar. Curtis can understand what’s so appealing to them. Edgar's smile alone could light up an entire room. And even though he had dirt and grime caked all over his body it didn't detract from his beauty. He had his quirks too. He had a short temper, but could quickly apologize and act like a right gentleman. Yes Curtis hears how everyone talks about Edgar, but he's no better than them. At least they can voice their attraction. 

Just like father and son, as Edgar grew older he started venturing away from Curtis' side. Grey and Edgar became friends quick. Edgar loved to talk and he loved it even more that he could talk all he wanted and Grey never really interrupted him. You could always see the two running around, rough housing with each other most the time. Curtis likes to watch their tussles; it reminds him of when Edgar was younger. He used to like wrestling with Curtis back then. But as Edgar got older it became a little inappropriate to do it. 

Even though they aren't really family, Curtis still gives Edgar reassuring touches. Edgar always leans into these touches like it's all he has ever really wanted. Curtis hasn't touched anyone but Edgar in a loving way in a long time, almost thirty years now. He can't imagine himself with anyone else. Anytime he tries to he feels like he's betraying Edgar in some way, even though the boy doesn't return his feelings. 

He catches Edgar staring at him sometimes, and he wonders if somehow the boy can read his mind. But Edgar has never asked questions, and as time goes by it's easier to just ignore it all. It doesn't matter to Curtis, as long as he has Edgar in some way, platonically or not. 

If Curtis had his way, Edgar would never be far from his side. Always be at arms length from each other. But Curtis knows Edgar couldn't thrive with those conditions. The boy wouldn't be happy, and that's the last thing Curtis wants. 

Curtis is Edgar's guardian, a type of fatherly figure to the boy. If that's all Edgar needs from him, Curtis is more than happy to be that for him. He wouldn't ask for anything more.

***

Sometimes Curtis isn't the most pleasant person to be around. It's easy to put him in a bad mood and difficult to bring him out of it. Usually he lies down on his bunk and draws the curtain close. No one will bother him except maybe Gilliam or Edgar.

He's not sitting there long before someone's pulling back his curtain. He already knows who it is before the persons face is revealed. For once Curtis wished Edgar would just run off somewhere and leave him be. 

"Knew I'd find you here." Edgar leans on the bunk, trying to get in Curtis' personal space. "What’s got you in a mood?" 

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Grey instead of worrying about me?" Curtis snaps back. 

"Gilliam needed him for something." Edgar rests his head on the bed, looking up through his lashes at Curtis. They stare at each other for a second before Edgar reaches up a hand and shoves at Curtis. 

"What’s got you so beat up?" Then Edgar gets this shit eating grin on his face. "I know bet your mooning over someone aren't you?" 

Despite his fowl mood, Curtis gives Edgar a tight smile. He's a little on edge now. What would prompt the boy to ask such a question? He's never cared about who Curtis is attracted to before. Why would he now? Could the boy really read his mind? Did he read his mind and now he's trying to get Curtis to confess? 

"Curtis?" Edgar's smile is now completely wiped from his face and he's raising his head up from the bed. "Tell me what’s wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me." 

"It's nothing. Just a regular bad mood." Curtis adverts his gaze up to the ceiling. He can't stand to look at Edgar for one more second. 

"I think it's something more." 

Curtis can still feel Edgar's eyes on him. He tries to keep from squirming under the gaze. 

"Just life in general." 

"At least we've still got each other." Edgar says. Curtis gives another small smile, but still doesn't turn his head to look at the boy. 

"And I'm thankful for that." 

"Don't know where you'd be without me." There's fondness in the boys voice. It makes Curtis' heart feel like it's swelling up in his chest. At this moment it would be so easy to just tell Edgar how he feels. Yet he lets the opportunity slip away.

"I'd be left alone." It was meant to be a joke, but it came out harsh. Edgar takes a step back and he has a hurt look on his face. 

"Sorry I care about you." Edgar's voice is small. He never acts like this. He never takes anything personal. 

"I didn't mean it that way, Edgar." Curtis tries to apologize. 

"I don't know what your problem is," Edgar spits back. "You haven't been yourself in weeks, and I'm tired of putting up with your bullshit." 

"I told you it's nothing." He's hoping to calm Edgar down, but it just seems to work him up more. He's done royally upset the kid.

"Fine, don't tell me. But whatever your problem is you better fix it." 

That's all Edgar says before he turns and walks away. Watching Edgar leave makes Curtis want to desperately get up and tell the boy what’s going on, but he stays stationary on his bunk. If Edgar knew about Curtis' feeling he would hate him. Curtis would rather be thrown off the train than have that happen.

Curtis lets out a heavy sigh and turns on his side to face the wall. He'll let Edgar blow off some steam and then go and find him. Try to pretend that everything's okay so the boy doesn't have to worry about him anymore. 

***

Curtis doesn't know how long he's been asleep for when he's suddenly being shaken awake. He's about to punch whoever is daring to wake him up, but when he turns over he sees Edgar. He lets out a sigh and flops down on his back. He looks over at the boy. He looks worked up about something. 

"I talked to Tanya." The words come out fast and Curtis barely caught them. "She said I should just kiss you already, that'll make you feel better." 

"Kiss me?" Curtis says, his throat suddenly going dry. "She's joking with you." 

Edgar looks pissed. He starts raising his hands and Curtis is afraid Edgar's about to strangle him. He raises his arms to block the attack but Edgar is faster. The boy’s hands move to rest on either side of Curtis' face. And then the hands start pulling his head closer to Edgar. 

"I can't stand you sometimes, Curtis." Edgar's voice is almost a whisper, but his hands are still firmly pressed to either side of Curtis' face. Curtis opens his mouth to say something back, but he doesn't get the chance because Edgar chooses that moment to lean in and kiss him. 

It's at an awkward angle, but Curtis could give two fucks less. He kisses Edgar back with all he has, grabs the front of the boy’s shirt to pull him in closer. He finally has the boy where he wants him and he will never let him go now. 

And every thought in Curtis' mind at that moment is repeatedly thanking Tanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's OC, but I tried.


End file.
